The Fiery Tiger
by Heir to Darkness
Summary: THIS IS NOW DISCONTINUED! No more chapters coming, sorry. No more Fiery Tiger...Byebye.
1. A New Power

**Disclaimer: I own Koli and Cheynne! They're all mine, no taking!**

The Fiery Tiger

Cheyenne stood regally on a hill, his pure white eyes glinting mystically in the twilight rays of the sun. His lustrous raven black hair swirled around his face as the breeze gently stirred it. A young girl, no more than ten years old, stood at his side, with an expression etched on her face that belied her age. She had cropped, coal black hair and a weathered bronze face. Her bright, green optics watched Cheyenne's face. "Koli," Cheyenne started, but paused, brushing a stray lock of hair from his view.

"Do you sense it?" Koli nodded with her lips pursed.

"The Bazhir way is changing…I feel it in my bones!" An unexpected wind rippled their clothing.

"Everything is changing, because of the Woman Who Rides Like a Man. Now you too can be a shaman, like your ancestors before you." A globe of white light materialized in Cheyenne's palm.

"Your father would be proud Koli, so proud." The globe morphed into a thin silvery snake of energy and slithered into the ground. Koli bowed her head. Her father, Desai, was the strongest magic wielder in all of the Bazhir Tribe's. Until he died, that is. Tears stung her eyes as she remembered the night of the raiding. There was fire everywhere…Death was so heavy in the air that Koli could almost taste it…The last vision she saw of him was him bravely fighting for their tribe…Cheynne placed a fatherly hand on Koli's shoulder.

"Apprentice…Koli…show me your skill and prove yourself to your tribe, the Fiery Tiger!" Koli nodded and surveyed her surroundings. There was a bush, not even a yard away, and she decided to use it. Koli concentrated and a green flame engulfed the withered bush. It trembled then fell to ashes. Koli's eyes flashed dangerously. The ashes oscillated green for a moment, then reintegrated into the bush once again. Koli stole a glance at Cheyenne, wondering what his reaction was. His face wore a stolid expression. Koli then eyed a boulder. _If this doesn't impress him, nothing will! _Koli thought, storing her energy. She snapped her fingers and tendrils of green magic curled around a boulder, making it groan and crack from pressure. Abruptly, the rock shattered into a myriad of splinters. Koli screwed her eyes shut. Her outstretch fingers were shaking from effort. The shards froze in mid-air, pulsing with a jade hue. Koli swung her arms around and the shards unified into a pulsating orb of emerald magic. Koli lowered the orb into the earth, beads of sweat collecting at her brow. After the orb was fully submerged into the earth, a circle of vegetation and fruit sprouted up from the earth. Koli felt her knees buckle, and then fell suddenly to the ground. Koli looked at Cheyenne's face. His eyes were wide with awe and his mouth hung wide open. _If his mouth was open any wider, he'd be able to swallow a watermelon! _Koli joked to herself. Cheyenne went to Koli and helped her to her feet.

"Koli," Cheyenne said, slowly, "What you just did, not even the strongest of shamans would have been able to accomplish. You created life Koli… By Mithros, your father would be proud!" Koli smiled, but then swayed unstably, but Cheyenne caught her in her big arms. Cheyenne cradled her gently, shoving some of his magic into her body, replenishing her Gift. Koli's eyes flickered open. Koli opened her mouth to speak, but Cheyenne stopped her, placing a strong finger on her lips. "Here Koli, eat," Cheyenne said, plucking a fruit from the thriving pile of vegetation and gave it to her.

"Koli, you can relieve us from our famine and you can give us food during the raidings, Koli, you can save the Fiery Tiger."

Koli coughed and shook her head in disagreement.

"No, I cant," Koli said, crestfallen. "It saps too much of my strength, and all I made was a couple of fruits! And I don't have enough power to do it, I need to leech off of other life source, like the rock,"

Koli took a bite out of the fruit and chewed pensively. "If I can only make my Gift stronger…"

Cheynne squeezed Koli's shoulder. "Koli, you performed a feat that not one shaman in Bazhir lore has ever accomplished! The Fiery Tiger is dying Koli, the food is scarce and raids are coming more often. If we ever needed this gift Koli, it is now. Koli, please…we need you."

Koli sighed, the weight of her answer was shown on Cheynne's brow. "Alright Cheynne, I'll do it. But tomorrow, I'm really tired…"

Koli yawned. Cheynne nodded, he was as tired as she. Koli and Cheynne retired to their tents gratefully, but in the shadows, lurked raiders. Grasped in their hands were steel swords, thirsty for blood. A raider struck a flame on a stick and threw it in the tent next Koli's. The tent engulfed in hungry flames. The raiders were attacking.

**A/N:This is my first fanfiction, and sorry that I keep on using the word 'said', its one of my flaws in writing. Also, I would appreciate a review. Actually, I would really _really _like a review. Oh, I know this one doesnt have a lot of action, but I promise the next chapter will!  
--Nick**


	2. The Venom Snake Tribe

The Fiery Tiger

**Chapter 2: The Venom Snake Tribe**

Koli was surrounded by fire. The fire was everywhere, it was all around her, no matter where she turned, there was fire. The fire licked Koli's bare skin, but she felt no heat. But everything else was burning…burning to the ground. In the midst of the flames, she saw a silhouetted figure.

"Koli…Koli help me…" The figure moaned, stumbling to one knee.

"Help me…" It was Cheynne.

"Cheynne!" Koli screamed, running towards him. But the closer Koli thought she was to Cheynne, the farther away he was. Cheynne was burning alive, the flames greedily feasted on his skin, darkening it until it was pitch black.

"Koli…" Cheynne whispered feebly, the life dimming from his eyes. "Koli…"

Cheynne shuddered, and then fell to the ground, in ashes.

"No! Not Cheynne, no!" Koli cried into the oblivion of flames. "No!" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she hugged herself.

"No…no…no…"

Koli awoke from her nightmare, drenched in sweat. Revelation hammered her. _It was only a nightmare, a horrible, horrible nightmare…_But then Koli heard a scream that chilled her blood, and then a shout quickly followed it.

"It's another raid! Prepare the warriors, retrieve the Shamans!"

Koli sat up erect and scrabbled to her feet. _No! Not another raid!_ Koli thought. Koli heard a noise outside her tent and the tent flap opened. Green static crackled around Koli's hands. Luckily, Cheynne burst into her tent, his raven hair tangled and nightclothes rumpled.

"Koli, come quickly," Cheynne ordered in an iron tone. Fear had taken residence in his eyes. Koli acquiesced, clasping her hand within Cheynne's. "Whatever happens Koli," Cheynne whispered, opening the flap of the tent. "Don't let go of my hand." They each took a breath, and exited the tent, clinging each other like a tree's roots hold firm in the ground. Fire was feeding upon numerous tents, and bodies of slain warriors were strewn upon the ground. They're wide, lifeless eyes stared up to the heavens. Koli turned white, fighting the urge to vomit. "Hurry Koli, hurry!" Cheynne pressed, turning Koli's head away from the carnage. They winded through the maze of tents, avoiding all battle. They sky turned into a hazy black. Koli found herself on the hill, where she was last night. She looked upon her village with tears in her eyes; half of it was in flames, while the other half was piled with dead bodies.

"Cheynne, why didn't we stay and help?" Koli asked, her blood boiling. "You and I, we could've stopped this with our Gifts!" Koli clenched her fists. "Why Cheynne, tell me, why!" Cheynne took a profound breath. He pointed to the horizon. "Look Koli, look. Tell me what you see." Koli wiped her tears and squinted. "What? I see nothing except desert!" Koli started to turn away, but Cheynne grabbed her shoulder. "Look closer Koli." Reluctantly, Koli glanced again. Then she saw it. What she saw wasn't desert. It was an innumerable amount of rows of soldiers. This wasn't only a raid…this was an annihilation. Koli saw a flag rise above the soldiers; a green snake lined in silver was emblazoned on the flag.

"It is the Venom Snake Tribe, Koli," Cheynne said indifferently. "They're only purpose is to destroy all Bazhir tribes, or make them one of their own. It is either side with them, or die. Now the Fiery Tiger is next."

" I knew this Koli," Cheynne continued, seeing question etched in her face. "Because I saw a raider with the Venom Snake insignia embossed on his arm. Without a question, I knew. I have studied the lore of the Venom Snake, and I know their history to quite some degree." Cheynne sighed and ran his thick fingers through his raven hair. "And I know that they cannot be stopped. The Fiery Tiger is finished, Koli." Koli bowed her head. "No Cheynne, the Fiery Tiger is not finished. Not while I still have a breath in my body!" Koli lifted her head. Her emerald eyes glowed with an electrified power. Her hands radiated with a green hue.

"Koli I'm sorry, but we _are_ fini-"

"No!" Koli interjected. "Look, if I have the power to create life, maybe it can be reversed. What if I can take it away?"

Cheynne shook his head. "Koli, you said it yourself last night, it taxes too much of your strength-"

"Cheynne! I don't care if it kills me, I will not let the Fiery Tiger die without a fight!" Koli said with conviction. "I am going to fight them Cheynne, with or without you!" Koli sprinted down the hill, heading towards the Venom Snake Tribe.

"Koli, no!" Cheynne yelled out, his hand reaching for Koli. "I can't lose you…"


End file.
